The value of solar power for society has been known for many years. It offers clean energy but requires harnessing the energy and feeding it into electrical grid or other load. Efficiency in generation is of particular interest. One aspect that has proven particularly challenging is the ability to harvest the energy efficiently across the entire power spectrum desired. Because the influx of solar energy can vary and because the photovoltaic effect itself can vary, electrical challenges exist that to some degree remain. In addition to the technical issues, regulatory limits such as desirable for safety and the like can also pose challenges. In addition, the combination of photovoltaic sources such as in the strings of panels or the like combines to make efficient harvesting of the energy an issue. As an example, an interesting fact that is frequently under the current technology the most efficient generation of power (likely at the highest voltage after conversion) is a situation where no substantial power is delivered. This seeming paradox is an issue that remains challenging for those in the field. Similarly the desire to generate more and more power such as through larger strings of panels has become an issue due to regulatory limits and the like.
The present invention provides circuits and methods through which many of these challenges can be reduced or even eliminated. It provides designs with unusual efficiency in power generation and provides considerable value to those desiring to utilize solar or other power sources efficiently.